disney_specialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, and is voiced by Sarah Silverman. Official Disney Bio Known as “The Glitch”, Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer’s spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. Only problem: the other racers don’t want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed. Background Vanellope von Schweetz is the central character of the video game,Sugar Rush. Not only was she the lead character, she was also the world's princess. However, at some point, an old video game character named Turbo, hijacked Sugar Rush, turned himself into a character named King Candy, and tried to delete Vanellope's codes, turning her into a glitch. Once Vanellope became a glitch, King Candy was free to rule the kingdom, having all the inhabitants' memories of Princess Vanellope erased. However, if Vanellope was to ever cross the finish line in an official race, her codes will be restored and the throne will be hers once more. To prevent this from occurring, King Candy had the citizens of the game believe having a glitch race can lead to the game being unplugged. Due to this lie, Vanellope was repeatedly tormented by the game's citizens, most notably the racers, led by Taffyta Muttonfudge. Vanellope was able to find sanctuary within Diet Cola Mountain, where an unfinished bonus track is located. As a result of her being a glitch, Vanellope was unable to leave the game and escape her tormentors. She also gained the ability to teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye, though she didn't have control over it. Personality Vanellope is an energetic child, filled with life and humor. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Luckily, Vanellope was able to see the goodness in people through the friendship of Wreck-It Ralph. Though she was often bullied by the game's other young racers, Vanellope was apparently more than happy to attempt making amends, referring to the others as her "fellow racers". Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Unfortunately for Vanellope, she is a glitch, and glitches are not allowed to race by orders of the Sugar Rush ruler,King Candy. The moment the king notices the glitch, he orders his security guards, Wynchel and Duncan, to arrest her, but they are distracted when Ralph (covered in taffy and other candy) arrives to reclaim his medal. The scene that follows distracts the king and allows Vanellope to escape, and the excited 9-year old heads to the junkyard with her junky homemade kart. Vanellope is then confronted by Taffyta Muttonfudge, the best racer in the game (next to King Candy) and the other racing kids. They torment the girl, calling her "an accident waiting to happen" and destroys her kart to prevent her from racing. Ralph witnesses the cruel bullying and sympathizes with Vanellope after the kids toss her into the mud, after which he charges out of hiding and scares the kids off. Vanellope, however, was far too upset and embarrassed to even thank Ralph, who reacts badly to her snappishness and calls Vanellope a thief for stealing his medal.Once upon a normal day, Vanellope was lounging about in the candy tree forest when she encountered a man named Wreck-It Ralph, who claims to be part of the "candy tree department" and was doing some "candy tree trimming". However, the minute Vanellope notices a "gold coin" atop the tree, she becomes very excited and makes way for it, ignoring Ralph, who confesses to Vanellope, telling her that he's from a different game and desperately needs the medal that she mistook for a gold coin. After "winning" the coin from Ralph and taking it for herself, Vanellope instead runs off to the race track starting line, where the racers of Sugar Rush are prepared to pay their fees (one gold coin) to race in the Random Roster Race- a daily race that determines which racers would be featured in the game's roster on the following day. Vanellope disguises herself and sneaks into the lineup to insert the medal for her coin, putting herself in the race officially. With Ralph having experienced a similar story wanting to become a hero as opposed to the villain he is, he feels badly for the young girl, and the bad guy decides to build a track in the mountain so Vanellope can learn how to drive. Before long, Vanellope turns out to be a natural, and the duo begin to make way for the race, but not before Vanellope runs back into the mountain to get something. While she's gone, King Candy shows up to return Ralph's medal. King Candy then tells Ralph that he must not let Vanellope race, because if she won and became a character in the game, the players would notice her glitching and the game would be considered out of order and unplugged, with Vanellope (as a glitch) being the only one unable to escape to Game Central Station, being left inside the game to die. King Candy then leaves Ralph with these heavy thoughts. When Vanellope returns, she gives Ralph a medal she made just in case they didn't win. It reads "You're my hero", and Ralph is more than thankful, but he told Vanellope that racing might not be the best thing for her. Confused at Ralph's change of heart, Vanellope asks why, and Ralph told her that he was talking to King Candy. Before he could explain further, Vanellope noticed Ralph's Hero's Duty medal around the former's neck and figured he ratted her out to the king in exchange for said medal. Vanellope decides to race without Ralph's help, but Ralph refuses to risks Vanellope's safety and destroys the kart. Heartbroken, Vanellope runs off in tears, and the downhearted Ralph returns to his game. After Ralph's departure, King Candy captures Vanellope and imprisons her in his fungeon.Vanellope explained that she would return it the moment she won the race, but without a kart, both herself and Ralph were out of luck. In anger, Ralph begins to wreck things, including a jawbreaker, something that was rock-solid. Witnessing Ralph's strength gives Vanellope the idea to have him break her into King Candy's kart factory in order to make a real kart so that she can really race. She convinces Ralph to help her by telling him that once she wins the race and the winner's prize (and all the coins along with it), she'll return the medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the duo sneaks into the factory. There, they build the kart together and bond during the chaotic process, while Ralph is amazed when he discovers that he can create as well as destroy. Because of a mistake in the decorating part, though, the cart is very different from what it was supposed to be. Disappointed, Ralph thinks the kart is broken and a let-down at first, but Vanellope is more than happy to have a real kart in her possession. To finish their newfound "masterpiece", Vanellope and Ralph sign the kart. Just then, King Candy arrives with his minions and attacks Ralph and Vanellope. The duo try to drive away, but Vanellope has no clue on how to drive a real kart. Ralph instead gets the kart going and steers it by hand. King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan are in hot pursuit until Vanellope glitches herself and Ralph into Diet Cola Mountain, where she secretly resides. Inside, Vanellope shows Ralph her home and explains to him that because she's a glitch, she's bullied and tormented by everyone in the game. Not only that, she can't leave the game and escape her tormentors because glitches lack the ability to do so. She figures that if she wins the race, the others would stop treating her harshly and make amends. The evil racer tries to murder Vanellope and reveals that he reprogrammed the world while doing so. Vanellope is able to escape her death by glitching out of King Candy's grasp, and makes her way for the finish line. Suddenly, a swarm of Cy-Bugs from the game Hero's Duty, which had been breeding in the catacombs undernearth Sugar Rush, explode from behind the stands and consume the finish line. The citizens of the game are evacuated by Sergeant Calhoun, the lead character in Hero's Duty, and Ralph tries to evacuate Vanellope too. Sadly, Vanellope is unable to leave, but the child tells Ralph to go on. Ralph refuses to let her die and desperately thinks of a way to save her. Just then, Ralph remembers from his adventure in Hero's Duty that Cy-Bugs are attracted to light. Ralph hurries to the top of Diet Cola Mountain and begins to wreck it, causing it to begin erupting. However, King Candy (who had transformed into a Cy-Bug after being consumed by one) attacked Ralph and took to the air with Ralph in his grasp. As this is occurring, a swarm of Cy-Bugs turn their attentions to killing Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun and King Candy forces Ralph to watch the horrific scene. Fortunately, Ralph is able to break free of Candy's grasps and begins plummeting down to the mountain, sacrificing himself for Vanellope. When Vanellope sees Ralph plummeting, she takes one of the karts and glitches herself to Diet Cola Mountain, where she is able to catch Ralph before he falls into the lava.Arriving at his own game, Ralph, finding out it's about to be unplugged due to his game-jumping and everyone else had abandoned it in anticipation, throws a tantrum, during which he throws his medal at the glass of the cabinet which lets him see the side of Sugar Rush's cabinet- specifically, the image of Vanellope featured prominently on it in her original white tracksuit and cart. Going back into Sugar Rush, Ralph interrogates King Candy's assistant, Sour Bill, to find out why this is. He learns that she was a legitimate character in the game, but King Candy hacked the coding of the game to remove her and all memory of her previous status from it, causing her glitchiness, and only by her crossing the finish line in an official race would the damage be undone and the original coding restored. Ralph then arrives with his friend Fix-It Felix, Jr. to rescue her, telling her what he had learned and reconciling. Felix fixes Vanellope's kart and the heroes rush to the Random Roster Race, which has already begun. Luckily, Vanellope's glitching gets her in second place, behind King Candy, who tries to destroy Vanellope's kart by ramming into it. King Candy then attacks her and as he does, Vanellope's glitch reveals King Candy as Turbo, a character from an old racing game who was supposedly killed when his game was unplugged, and took over Sugar Rush as King Candy. Wreck-It Ralph (video game) The lava beacon attracts all the bugs, including King Candy, and kills them. Vanellope and Ralph celebrate their victory and head back to the now fixed finish line. Vanellope crosses and the game resets. Suddenly, Vanellope magically transforms into a princess, revealing her to be the rightful ruler of the game. The other citizens, whose memories were wiped during Turbo's reign, apologized to Vanellope for their actions and are pardoned. However, Vanellope decides to stay a glitch, being thankful for her ability as it's what helped her and Ralph save Sugar Rush. However, she still accepts to lead Sugar Rush as President Vanellope von Schweetz. Ralph then begins saying his goodbyes and Vanellope offers Ralph a private wing in the castle with her where he'll be happy and loved. Ralph warmly turns down the offer and explains that her friendship makes him happy enough, and that he has a job to do, playing the bad guy in his own game. Ralph and Vanellope bid farewell, after a few rounds of humorous name calling between the two, but the two friends continually visited each other after hours. Vanellope also attended Felix and Calhoun's wedding ceremony as the maid of honor. During the end credits, Vanellope and Ralph, along with Felix and Calhoun are shown constantly enjoying each other's company and also game jumping into numerous games. Taking place not too long after the film, Vanellope is preparing for another race in Sugar Rush with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun in the stands cheering her on. However, Ralph accidentally drops a Cy-Bug egg that rolls into the taffy lake. Later on, whilst in her castle, Vanellope witnesses the Cy-Bugs attacking Sugar Rush and heads to Game Central Station with the others while Ralph and Felix rids the arcade of the beasts. In the end, after the bugs are defeated, Vanellope celebrates Ralph's newfound success by creating a new holiday. ''One Sweet Race'' Rancis Fluggerbutter, one of Vanellope's former bullies and later friend, is in trouble, getting teased for not winning a race and has accidentally crashed the kart he was using to try and win the race. Vanellope decides to help him, and together they build a kart that Rancis names RV1 after both of them. In the next race, Vanellope cheers Rancis on and he wins the race. Memorable Quotes :"I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody!" :"Why are your hands so freakishly big?" :"What's that? Didn't hear ya. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb!" :"As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be... executed." :"Everyone here says I'm just a mistake and that I wasn't even suppose to exist." :"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" :"Racing's in my code!" :"I'm already a real racer....and I'm gonna win!" :"Well, unless you've got a go kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you!" :"I'm not listening to you! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! I'm going to that race!" :"YOU'RE A RAT! I don't need you! And I can win the race on my own." :"What's your name?" :"You're not from here, are you?" :"You know, you could stay here and live in the castle. You'll have your own wing, where no one would complain about your stench or treat you bad ever again; you can be happy." :"Well I guess you're going to have to step out of your comfort zone, Gladys." :"Well, it's a mini game." Trivia *According to Rich Moore and Sarah Silverman, Vanellope is 9 years old. However, according to John Lasseter, she is 12 years old. **However, it is hard to tell, as she could have been inspired by the Chibi style (see below). *Vanellope is the second princess to have hazel eyes, after Belle. *Vanellope is the second princess to move out of the princess title, after Kida. (Kida becomes a queen, while Vanellope becomes a president). *Vanellope is the only main character that never called Ralph by his title 'Wreck-it'. *Vanellope's name is actually a portmanteau of "vanilla" and "Penelope". According to Greek mythology, Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, who was constantly waiting for her husband to return from the battle of Troy and subsequently, his Odyssey. During Odysseus' Odyssey, many people thought that her real husband was dead and sent many suitors to try to marry her, but were ultimately driven out by Odysseus upon his return and proving them to be her real husband. *Also, her title, "von", is actually German for "of", which is often used by German nobility. *And plus, her last name is a pun, because is "sweet", but with a slightly German touch (S''chweetz'') *Vanellope, along with the other Sugar Rush racers, are probably based off of the Chibi style; a style used in anime that depicts characters as small, cute and, at most times, childish. *Upon close inspection, you will see that Vanellope's skirt is made of Reese's Peanut Butter Cup wrappers. *Although it is stated that Vanellope is unable to leave her game due to her being a glitch, at the end she can be seen attending Felix and Calhoun's wedding as Calhoun's maid-of-honor. In fact during the credits she can be seen traveling with Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to different video games, this is probably due to her having reset the game and therefore becoming integrated into the game, leaving her glitchy but no longer a glitch. *When creating Vanellope, she was described as having "a hint of Sarah (Silverman), a hint of Cindy Lou Who, combined with this grubby little Pippi Longstocking moppet kid." *Despite having hazel eyes in the movie, posters, etc. Vanellope can clearly be seen with bright green eyes when she is shown on the side of the cabinet after Ralph throws away his medal. *Intresetingly enough, Vanellope is never shown racing in her white tracksuit after she does reset the game nor is she seen racing in her original cart which was stolen by King Candy. It's implied that the kart that she and Ralph created was eventually incorporated into the game and her supposed original (King Candy's) was presumably destroyed when King Candy transformed into a Cy-Bug and was killed. *Vanellope is the only character in Sugar Rush that wearing a hoodie, because the other characters wearing jackets, and she's the only that no wearing a helmet or cap in her head. *Supposedly, when Vanellope refers to Ralph as "Gladys", she is actually referencing the main antagonist of the Portal ''series, GLaDOS. However, if that is true, then she mispronounced the name, as it is most likely pronounced "Glah-Dose", and is actually an acronym ('G'enetic '''L'ifeform and 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem). Similarities with other Disney characters *Vanellope is the fourth main character Disney child to have black hair. First is Pinocchio from Pinocchio, second is Mowgli from The Jungle Book, and the third being Lilo from Lilo & Stitch. *Vanellope shares a few similarities with Lilo from Lilo & Stitch. **Both girls were picked on by a group of "popular girls". **Both made friends with unlikely characters that were deemed bad and deemed to destroy (Vanellope with Ralph, and Lilo with Stitch). *Vanellope is somewhat like Merida in a couple ways: **Both Vanellope and Merida have somewhat messy hair (Vanellope's being covered in bits of random candy, Merida's being red and frizzy). **Neither Vanellope nor Merida have love interests, unlike most Disney Princesses. **Vanellope and Merida both debuted in 2012. **Both Vanellope and Merida are tomboys and prefer to do things their way rather than how others do (Vanellope would rather race than be reviled as a glitch, and Merida would rather do less lady-like things than be a stereotypical princess). **Both Vanellope and Merida change their fate in some way (Vanellope saves her game and Game Central Station as a whole, as well as redeems her proper place as princess, and a spell changes Merida's fate, turning her mother and brothers into bears, forcing her to try and figure out how to reverse the effects). **Vanellope and Merida are both princesses, but are unorthidox (Vanellope being a Glitch, Merida being tomboyish and rebellious) Gallery You can find pictures of Vanellope here Vanellope von Schweetz/Gallery. Category:Disney Characters